That was Wierd
by Selena3
Summary: This is just a wierd fic that used to be under my OTHER name, Mayuka, but now it's under this one! it's a shot at humor and PWP (plot? what plot?) . please, R&R!!!! ^_______^
1. Part I

This is a crossover between Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Tenchi, and a little bit of DBZ. It's crazy. I thought it up on the bus this morning. So, everyone in this story is in a, um, place. I don't know exactly where, but they're some where. Oh, and this is my first fic, so go easy on me, ne? DISCLAIMER ::mutters:: I hate these things ::mutters:: I DON'T OWN NOTHIN! GET OVER IT! I'M BROKE! ::quietly to self:: that went well…  
  
That Was Weird  
  
"DIE! DIE! DI-, awe, damnit, Usagi! You won again!" "Yes! Go Usa! Go Usa! Go Usa! Go Usa!" Usagi got up and started to do a funky dance. "Urg" Ryoko mumbled, floating away.  
  
"BOOKS! WE NEED BOOKS! WE. MUST. READ. _BOOKS_! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HAHAHAH-::cough! cough! Hack!:: ahem. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Um, Ami? Are you OK? "OK? Of _course_ I'm OK! Why _wouldn't_ I be OK?" Ami starts breathing really hard and funny, hunched over and walked slowly around the room dragging her leg. She messed up her eyes and made one bigger than the other. Then she lolled her tongue out of the side of her mouth. (Think egor) "Hey! That looks like fun! I wanna try!" Minako yelled. She started to copy Ami's egor impression, except… except that Minako's looked way to demented.  
  
"Hmmmmm, I'm going down down baby yo street in a Range Rover boom boom baby... ready to let it go Shimmy Shimmy cocoa wha listen to it now Light it up and take a puff, pass it to me now. I'm going down down baby-" "DUO! That's not how the song goes! And that song sucks MAJOR raspberries. You could at least sing a good song." Minako yelled at Duo. "Like what? Nelly da bomb!" Duo argued "NO! a I'm adorable, B I'm so beautiful, C I'm as cute as can be-" Minako yelled "D you're a demented duck, E you're an elephant's butt, F you're a big fat FREAK!" Duo finished. He jumped up, laughing, and ran away, Mina in hot pursuit (AN: ohhhhhhh, intelligent sentence! _There's_ something you don't see every day…) "HEY! That's not how it goes! Get back here, Duo!" Minako wined. "Yes, it is!" "No, it's not!" "Is!" "Not!" "Is!" "Not!" "IS!" "NOT!" "IS!" "NO-"  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH::breathes::AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Usako! Usako! Are you all right?" Mamoru ran up to Usagi in a hot pink tutu. He turned to a little clown-man. "What did you do to Usako?" Mamoru demanded. "I din' do nothen." Chou-tzu said. (AN: sorry, I can't spell) "What happened, Usako?" Mamoru asked, his tutu bobbing as he knelt down beside her. "Clowns scare me," Usagi said in a small, quiet voice. Then, right in his ear, she yelled to Mamoru: "AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME 'USAKO' EVER AGAIN, YOU GAY GIRLIE-MAN! VVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then, she grabbed a chair that magically appeared out of no-where and hit Mamoru over the head repeatedly until he was out cold (which took a very long amount of time, considering how thick Mamo-baka's head is)   
  
"Hello, Usssssagi. ::slurp:: How'sssssssss life? ::slurp::" Ami-Igor asked Usagi, who she found in the kitchen of the, um, palce, stuffing her face, as usual. Usagi turned her head towards the voice, surprised, cheeks bulged, making her look like a demented chipmunk with odangos. "Oh. Hi, 'mi. I whs jus' ea'n' 'ome 'ood." Usagi replied to the demented Ami-Igor. "Thatssssss nicccccccce ::slurp::. Sssssssssssee you around, Usssssssssagi :: slurp::." With that the demented Ami-Igor limped out of the room. " ::GULP:: that was weird. Oh, well!" Usagi then happily continues eating until the braided wonder came in, and started to eat, too. Um, I don't really want to go into details.  
  
"TENCHI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ryoko yelled, searching the place. Meanwhile, Tenchi is cowering behind the couch until- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Minako yelled. She was dressed as a tarzan person and swing from a rope that came out of who-knows-where. "That was weird," Tenchi said. "oh, Tenchi..." Ryoko giggled from behind. "Ahhhhhh, Ryoko!" Tenchi got up from his hiding place and ran away. "ohh, please come back Tenchi!" Ryoko asked, following him and giggling. "RYOKO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ayeka yelled., running around with a broom. "Uh, she went that way, I think." "Thank you." Ayeka started to run away, but stepped back to see who had told her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I don't get it! Why is every one so scared of me?" Chibi-Usa asked her self. Author makochan slides up beside her and whispers in her ear: "Because your pink" then, she disappears. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I get it now. PLUTO! I wish I wasn't pink any more!" Chibi-Usa yelled. ::POOF!:: "COOL!" Chibi-Usa cried. Now she had blond hair, up in it's regular odangos, and dark blue eyes. "WOW! Chibi-Usa! You're not pink any more!" Makoto yelled. "Yessssssssssss. ::slurp:: that isssssssss Quite interesting. ::slurp::" the demented Ami-Igor said. "thanks. BYE!" "now chibi-usa is gone. Back to the future. Which brings up a question. How do you go _back_ to the _future_?" Minako asked, coming up be hind Ami-Igor and Makoto. "I don't know. Hey, guess what?" "what? ::slurp::" "..............PICCOLO!" Minako yelled. "WHERE?" Lady Jade asked, scared.  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think! 


	2. Part II

Selena: Hi, guys! Welcome to the next chapter! arn't ya glade to see me? Heero: ::mutters:: Selena: What did you just say Heero? Heero: Le, you have to do the disclaimer. Selena: But I don' wanna! I know! I'll use my new disclaimer doer button! ::Mayuka gets out a small rectangular controller thing with a giant red button on it. She presses it.:: ::a few seconds later:: BOOM! Heh heh, um, I guess I have to get that fixed, huh. Heero: uh, yeah. Selena: Shut up. DUO! Duo: yeah? Selena: Will you do me a favor? Duo: depends on the favor, 'cause last time you had me do a favor for you, I couldn't talk or see for a week. Selena: No! it's nothing like that! I just want you to do the disclaimer for me! Duo: OK. Le-chan doesn't own any of the animes mentioned, k? coo'. ::to self:: Hmmm, I going down down baby, yo street in a range rover, Selena: O.o OK, then. On with the fic!  
  
Last time: "..........Piccolo!" Minako yelled "Where?!?!?" Lady Jade asked, afraid.  
  
That was weird chapter 2  
  
"MAXWELL!" "AHHHHHHHH!" Duo ran around the, um, place, as Wufei chased him. "Aww, come on, Wu-man, it was only a prank!" Duo pleaded. "ONLY A PRANK?!?!?!? MAXWELL! MY HAIR IS PINK!" Wufei screamed. "Oooooooo, pretty pink Wufei! Come give Relena a hug!" "oh, SHIT! It's Relena-" Wufei yelled, running away. "Run away!" Duo yelled, running after Wufei.  
  
"I am Vegeta, prince of all sayins!" "La la la, vegeta!" Brielle, a friend of Selena, sang, frolicing around the place. Vegeta gives a George bob face (O_o) Brielle halts her frolicing and starts to do a wierd dance. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT the forbidden DANCE!!!!!! *in wierd witch voice* i'm melting, i'm MELTING!!!!!" Vegeta says, sinking to the floor. When no one comes, his voice returns to normal and shouts: "I'm mealting, Goddammit, MEALTING!!!!!!!" Briell stops dancing and looks at Vegeta. "VVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Jon."  
  
"NO! I DON'T WANNA!" Duo yelled. "Don't want to do what?" Quatre asked "That!" Duo said, pointing into nothingness. "What?" "That!" "WHAT?" "THAT!" "WHAT?!?!" "THAT!" "_WHAT_?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" "Um, I forget..." Duo said in a small voice "_DUO_!" Quatre yelled, his head getting really big and his eyes turning red.  
  
"Hey guyssssssssssss ::slurp::, what'sssssssssssssss going on? ::slurp::" "Uh-um, nothing, Demented Ami Igor. Why don't you go see the outers?" Ayeka said nervously in her old granny sounding voice. "Okaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy. I'll dooooooooooo that ::slurp:: Good bye, firendsssssssssssss" The demented Ami Igor said, limping out the door. The rest of the Tenchi gang have really weird expressions on their faces. "Ugh. No, I didn't _see_ anything, no there's nothing be_hind_me…" Kyone said as she walked into the room from another, um, entrance.  
  
"Hi, hi!" "Selena-chan!?!? What are you doing here?!?!" Sasami asked, surprised "Hey, this is MY fic and I can come in when I want. I won't be here long. I just have to introduce the audience to my pet mongoose, Kakito!" "HI 'kito!" Duo yelled as soon as he caught sight of the animal. "DII wants to say hi!" (D II is the thing that Sasami has in the first few episodes of Tenchi Muyo! When Tenchi's on her and Ayeka's ship. D II is short for Deathscythe II, and the thing is now Duo's in case you haven't already noticed) DII jumps out of no where and he and Tsuki 'talk'. "Well, it seems that went well. Now, I gots ta go! Buh-Bye!" Selena disappears. "Cool." Trowa said. Every one looked at him in shock. "What?!?!" every body except Trowa, Duo, Heero, and Relena faint. "Hey, I don't get it! Why is every one sleeping?" Relena asked, confused. "Um, they decided to take a nap, Relena, why don't you take a perminate one?" Heero asked "Um, K!" Relena said. With that, she fell on the floor. "So now what do we do?" Trowa asked. "Let's go kill something" Heero suggested "K." "Sounds good to me." "Let's go."  
  
"um, hi" Kakito says. "Uh.................wut up?" DII asked uncertainly. "Hey! I gots an idea!" Tsuki whispers something into DII's ear, and DII perks up, nodding his head. "K!" DII and Kakito get a big crowd of other mongooses and things, then go and change. When they come out, DII is dressed as the alien king-guy in the bud-wiser commercial during the super bowl. He stands on a box while Kakito gets down in front of DII. DII: "What have you learned on earth?" Tsuki:".....WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUU- UUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!?!?!?" DII: Wazzup? Other things and mongooses: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- AAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP- PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey Sssssssssssssssssselena. Where'sssssssssssssssssssss the bookssssssssssssssssssssssssssss?" the Demented Ami Igor asked as she limped into Selena's 'office' in the place. "Uh, we don't have any just yet. Wait a sec." Selena start's typing rapidly on a BRIGHT blue and green laptop. and soon there is a humoungous book shelf in the room outside. "There you go, Demented Ami Igor! Hey, weren't you going to see the outers?" "I wasssssssssssssssss, but there wasssssssss sign that said: Pluto is vacassssssssssssssssoning in another dimension, Michelle is on Neptune doing sssssssssssssstuff, Hotaru quit sssssssssssssssschool and joined a gang, and Amara ran away with the circusssssssssssssssssssss" "o. that's nice. OkiLoveYouBuh-bye!" Selena said, pressing a button on the laptop and the demented Ami Igot disappeared.  
  
Ok, ppls, that was a really lame chapter, at least I thought so. and it was SHORT!!! So i'm gonna write more on 'Heart and Soul, AND get out a new story (maybe, cuz i'm stuck on the second chapter) So, i guess i'll see you on the flip side, or something like that...... i dunno......ok.....see ya in the next Part!! Bye! 


End file.
